A Parent's Choice
by trezelle2
Summary: Renesmee's parents left her with Mike and Jess when she was young. She was left with a letter for her to read when she was 13 - and now that she's read it, she wants to find them. Oneshot, letters and diary entries from Renesmee and her parents.


Dear Renesmee,

I love you. That's why I'm leaving.

I don't regret my choices, but I need you to make your own. By the time you are old enough to make your own decisions, you will have forgotten me - forgotten, more importantly, my world. You don't need to understand, but call Jacob when you're 18 - if you want to know what I mean about my world. I'm going to leave you with Mike and Jessica. Please remember who your mother is. Me. Bella Cullen. You will break my heart if you call Jess Momma, and Mike Dadda. Later on in life - when you contact Jacob and he leads you to us - if you choose to accept your heritage and your family, I can tell you everything. Your father will play you your song on the piano (he's been practicing since you were born), and I will show you around where all your childhood memories are.

But right now, what you need isn't a vampire family. You need a human family. So there they are. Hug them. Kiss them. Ask them about your boyfriends. But I'm always going to wait for you - and I'm always going to be there if you want me. But now Jacob wants to write something.

Love,

Your Mother,

Isabella Marie Cullen, nee Swan

Ness,

I love you. I can't convince your mom to keep you, and I can't convince your dad to go against her for anything. But I'm going to miss you. Every second, I'm going to miss you. You are the only girl in the world I will ever love. So I hope you choose me over some guy at school. But call me. On the stroke of midnight on your 18th birthday, I will change my phone number to 360-374-5253. Y'know how to remember that? 360-374-JAKE. I'll tell you everything. Werewolves, and Vampires. And the other reason we left you. So... I'll wait for your call. And I'll watch you every night through your window, keeping the nightmares of reality away for as long as I can.

Every second I'm away from you will burn like fire in my heart (wow was that sappy) but I'll wait for you. Forever.

Love You Forever,

Jacob Durai Black

A footnote from your father:

I will love you forever.

It is a sentiment repeated above.

But it is true. I know right now (as I'm writing) you're confused, and also as you read this you will be even more so. Call Jacob, or just tell your surrogate parents that you want to talk to your real parents once you're 13, and they'll help.

Also, if anyone identifies themselves as a Volturi member, go with them. They are dangerous. But they shouldn't come for you. Volterra shouldn't know you exist.

By the time you read this, you will understand these next pieces of advice:

Be inconspicuous, Don't give into your cravings. And be careful not to let anyone guess that you aren't human.

I love you Renesmee,

From your father,

Edward Masen Cullen

Dear Diary,

This is my 13th birthday. I want to write to Dad... I want to leave Jess and Mike for good... they don't agree on anything, and I'm caught in the middle... I'm going to go to her! I need Jess to help me!

0-0-0-0-0-0

She says if I write enough for it to be worth postage, she'll send it to Denali for me, to their family. But I can run... Dad would understand... I could send my diary! It would be worth it! So I'm going to wrap up the diary and "mail" it, giving it the address, and then I can run!

-Ness

Dear Daddy,

This is for you. I love you and I'm coming to be with you. I will meet you in Denali. Come to Denali. I need you Daddy.

Don't tell Jess or Mike, OK? But... I can't eat their food. I'm sneaking out at night to eat deer and bears. I don't thing I'm human. You said I'm not... but you said don't give in to my cravings... Daddy, I bit a little boy once. He didn't see me. He didn't die... but I feel so bad. But I glow in the sun, and I can tell my friends what I'm thinking from my hands... but I'm scared, Daddy, I'm scared! I'm going to give you a copy of the map. I'm going to go straight shot, from school to Denali. I'm gonna swim most of it, catch fish when I'm hungry... come find me Daddy.

Jess doesn't care about me. She likes to shop and play with her friends. I think I'm going to have a little pretend brother soon... she talks about her little boy on the way and I don't want it... she'll care less about me and she won't even try to feed me or keep me clean.

Mike doesn't know I exist. He wants a daughter, a pretty little princess to call him Daddy and play woman of the house when Jess isn't there... but I haven't called him Daddy yet. I'm saving. Saving for you, Dad. And I haven't said I love them, waiting for Jacob and Mommy and you. I'm coming, Daddy. If you're not there, I'm going to run. And run and run until I can forget what hope is. Or was, because hope for a life will leave if you're not there - if you're pretend.

I can't leave the house except for school. I can't stay up past 6:00 PM, even though I don't sleep much. I can't get out of bed until 8:00 and if I'm not dressed by 8:10, Jess hits me and makes me work harder after school. Mike drops me off at school and picks me up. I'm not allowed to use a phone or the computer. Jess and Mike run a little diner and hardware store out of the house. I work there after school every day, and they don't pay me - it's "room and board."

They're married now. They weren't when I was little. But now they just argue.

But Daddy, this is important. If you're skimming this letter, pay attention to this next bit:

If I can't find you I'm not going home. I'll go to the Volturi you mention in your letter. They must be people like us. It sounds slightly like the Italian town on Volterra, and it seems a good place for the vampires. Big castle. I'm going there if you aren't in Denali.

Love Always,

Your Little Girl,

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

P.S. That isn't what Mike and Jess call me. To everyone in Forks I'm Vanessa Samantha Newton.

Dear Mumma,

Read my letter to Dad.

But I need a Mommy. Jessica isn't my mommy. So I'm coming to see you. Mommy, where are the Volturi? I'm going to find them if you aren't in Denali. I'm leaving either 1 month from when this is mailed, or when you write back. Whichever comes first.

Tell Jacob that I'll call him on my 18th birthday and I try the number every month.

If you write back, can you tell me about our family? I want to know.

I'll love you forever so don't make me cry please?

Your Baby Girl,

Nessy

Dearest Renesmee,

We will never hurt you. We will never make you cry. Don't go to the address that Mike and Jess give you. Go to Denali. We will be there. When this gets to you, run. We will be right here waiting for you.

Love Forever,

Mommy and Daddy

A/N: I know, short and sweet, but I will probably write a multi-chap to go along with it. Of course, I don't own Twilight. Wah.

Please review.


End file.
